Drabbles
by Italian Hobbit
Summary: Random ficlets I feel like writing. Mostly Fíli and Kíli. Some are fluff, some are angst. Who knows! It's a grab bag of Dwarves.
1. Sometimes you just need a hug

_**A/N: These are all just random ideas that I come up with and prompts from you guys and tumblr. Most likely they will not be edited or expanded, so quality is not guaranteed. I hope you enjoy them, though!**_

* * *

Fíli awoke from his near-sleep as Kíli climbed into bed, but he said nothing. Instead he let out a soft sigh and buried his face deeper into his pillow. Once again, Kíli had come home late – too late – and Fíli was sure that he would not want to talk about it, as usual. Kíli thought it was a secret, but Fíli knew. Of course he knew. Kíli was terrible at keeping secrets, especially from Fíli. They were written all over his face.

At first, Kíli seemed fine. He lay down softly and curled up into his usual position – on his side, facing Fíli. A moment later, his foot touched Fíli's leg. Kíli always slept like this, just barely touching his older brother, as if to assure himself throughout the night that Fíli was there. Then, for a few minutes, all was silent, save for the two brothers' breathing.

Then Fíli heard it. A sharp intake of breath that was quickly silenced; then Kíli stiffened and shied away from his brother, rolling onto his other side. Fíli knew something was wrong then. He silently lifted his head and squinted in the darkness, trying to make out his brother's form. Kíli's shoulders were shaking. Fíli's heart dropped.

"Kee," he breathed, reaching out hesitantly. Instantly Kíli's shoulders stopped shaking, and his head lifted.

"Do you – uh – do you need to talk?" he said.

"I'm fine," Kíli said, but his cracking voice betrayed him.

"Don't lie to me, you ass."

A choked chuckle escaped from Kíli, and Fíli finally laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Kíli stiffened under his touch, but Fíli squeezed gently and reassuringly and waited.

Within moments Kíli had turned back around and pulled himself close; his face smashed into Fíli's chest, his arms crossed protectively over himself. Fíli responded by wrapping one arm tightly around his brother's shoulders and filtering the fingers of the other hand into Kíli's hair. A muffled hum came from Kíli's throat, followed by a shuddering breath.

"D'you want to talk?" Fíli said softly.

Kíli shook his head and breathed deeply, attempting to compose himself. Fíli smiled sadly and nodded, and then kissed the dark head of hair pressed into his chest.

"Well, whenever, then," he said, dropping his chin onto Kíli's head. He would open up before long. He wasn't good at suffering alone. Until then, Fíli would be there, as a big brother should be. He would hold him or he would listen or he would help in any way he could; whatever Kíli needed, he would be there for him. For now, if all Kíli needed was a hug – well, Fíli could do that.


	2. Smashed

Fíli and Kíli stared intently at the sight before them.

"What do we do?" Fíli said to Kíli in a loud whisper.

"Give me a moment," Kíli said, thinking quickly. Fíli shifted from one foot to the other and looked behind them nervously. Once again, Kíli had gotten them both in trouble, and once again, Fíli left the solution to his little brother.

"Maybe we could—get some paste—"

"Kíli, it's not _broken_. It's _smashed_."

"I know, but maybe—"

"Think of something else!"

Kíli turned to glare at the blond furiously. "Maybe you could help me think for once instead of leaving it for me to figure out!"

"It wasn't _my_ idea, Kee—"

"Yeah, but you went along with it! You got the rope and _you_ turned the bed on its side!"

"Only because you weren't strong enough to do it!"

"It's not my fault!" Kíli protested. "I'm gonna be strong one day—I'm not even 20 years old—"

"Yeah, you just get _me_ to do all the work for your stupid ideas!" said Fíli, his voice rising a little too high. Kíli put a finger to his lips frantically and looked around.

"Stupid ideas!?" Kíli exclaimed in a high whisper. "If they're so stupid, why do you go along with them? Admit it, you thought it'd be cool to pretend Thorin's bed was a cliff—"

"You weren't supposed to _fall and smash the headboard_!"

"_You were supposed to hold the rope!_"

Fíli huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, all right?" he said. "Let's just—figure out how to fix it, okay?"

Kíli twisted up his mouth and stared at the smashed headboard of Thorin's bed. "Well, let's put it back the way it's supposed to be, first of all," he said. "Quietly!"

Wordlessly, Fíli and Kíli worked together to push the bed into its original position. As the feet touched the ground, suddenly there was a loud _crack_, and then the foot of the bed completely gave way and crashed to the floor. Fíli and Kíli both gasped and stepped back with hands over their mouths. For a long minute, neither of them moved, their minds racing. Then Kíli lowered his hands.

"New idea," he said, his voice barely more than a squeak. "Let's go play in the woods for a while."

"Far away?" Fíli said in a matching squeak.

"As far away as possible," Kíli said. He reached for Fíli's hand and pulled, and Fíli followed.

What Thorin's initial reaction was to finding his bed smashed to pieces, Fíli and Kíli never knew; but they didn't see a lick of gold for months—not until their uncle had himself a brand new bed.

* * *

_**Taking prompts! If you've got an idea you'd like to see for a short 300-500 word fic, review or send me a PM :D**_


	3. Braids

_**A/N: So I got bored and I had an essay to write. My method of procrastination was to ask my followers on tumblr for writing prompts. This drabble and the following one are the results. I have five more in my inbox, so you'll see those soon... possibly... This prompt was from lil-lycanthrope. The prompt was "Fili tries to braid Kili's hair. It doesn't end well."  
**_

* * *

"_Stop it!_"

"Hold _still_!"

Kíli managed to stay still for a total of five seconds before he squirmed again. Fíli sighed and held the comb away from his brother's hair.

"I can't braid it if I can't even comb it, Kee."

"What if I don't _want_ braids?" Kíli said despondently. "Why do I have to have them?"

"All Dwarves have braids," Fíli responded simply. "Now sit still."

"Well, I don't," Kíli mumbled, but he did as he was asked. Fíli managed to run a comb through his brother's dark hair several times before he caught a snag. Kíli started and hissed.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Don't be a baby," Fíli snapped. He pulled again at the knot; Kíli hissed, but he did not complain again, determined to show that he was _not_ a baby. Finally, Kíli's hair was straight and smooth, and Fíli started to part a section for braiding. Before he could get halfway down, however, Kíli wiggled again, and Fíli paused, his nostrils flaring.

"Kíli, Uncle asked me to do this. Don't mess this up."

"Why?"

"Because we're meeting with someone important tonight," Fíli said, finishing the braid and starting on another. "A wizard. Uncle said his name is Gandalf."

Kíli turned his head suddenly, and Fíli lost the braid. He rolled his eyes.

"A wizard?" Kíli said excitedly. "Really?"

"Aye," said Fíli. "Uncle wants us both to meet him. He wants you to look… well." Fíli cleared his throat.

Kíli eyed him curiously. "Look… what?" he said.

"Erm… D-dwarven," Fíli muttered quietly, avoiding his brother's eye.

Kíli's eyes widened in hurt, and he pulled away. He filtered his fingers into the single braid Fíli had finished and loosened it, combing his hair back into its regular style. Without a word, he stood up and marched away, leaving his brother alone in their room.

"Knew he wouldn't take that well," Fíli muttered, and guilt seized in his chest.


	4. A Little Prank

_**A/N: This prompt brought to you by Squidjee on tumblr. The prompt was "Fili and Kili find a small lizard or snake."**_

* * *

"Fíli, look!" Kíli called, pointing to a rock a small distance away.

"What?" Fíli said, turning his attention from his stew. Then he saw what Kíli saw—a little snake, not even a foot long, slithering across the rock. He glanced at his little brother, who was sitting with a _very_ mischievous look in his eye.

"What are you thinking?" Fíli said warily.

"Catch it," Kíli said. "You'll see."

Though Fíli knew that whatever Kíli was planning would probably cause trouble, he was too curious to see what would happen to say no. He set down his stew carefully and crept forward; then, in one fluid motion, he snatched up the little snake and brought it back to Kíli.

"What are you going to do with it?" Fíli whispered. He blocked the snake from the view of the rest of the camp. He could feel Thorin's eye on him, and he ducked his head.

"Hold on," Kíli said with a grin. He stood up and tiptoed over to where Bilbo sat deep in conversation with Balin. Balin glanced upward, but Kíli hastily held a finger to his lips; rolling his eyes, the old dwarf continued his conversation with Bilbo. Fíli glanced over at their uncle, who was watching just as intently as Fíli to see what happened.

Kíli held out the snake, dangling it over the poor Hobbit's head, and Balin's eyes widened. Bilbo, following the dwarf's gaze, turned around, and Kíli hid the snake behind his back just in time.

"Hello, Kíli," Bilbo said cordially but nervously. He looked the young dwarf up and down with a cautious eye.

"Evening, Bilbo," Kíli said, stepping backwards. And awkward silence ensued.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Bilbo said finally.

"No," Kíli said, taking another step back to whence he came. "Just… just taking a stroll."

"Oh," said Bilbo, and Fíli could tell that he didn't believe it, but he turned back around anyway and continued talking to Balin. Kíli ran back to Fíli, pouting, and let the poor creature go at their feet.

"It was a good idea," Fíli said. "I think even Uncle would have liked it very much."


End file.
